Professional Entanglements
by ericaj318
Summary: A story about 'Jason Bourne' where Dewey is not quite as evil and maybe that rookie agent, Lee, is the trouble maker. DeweyxOC BourneXoC friendship
1. Chapter 1

Agent Rose Miles walked through the halls of Langley until she reached the Director's office, which was always guarded by security.

"State your business, Madam," the guard said.

Rose smiled, "Will you tell Director Dewey that I need to speak with him on a matter of National Security?"

The guard nodded as Rose stood by, awaiting approval to enter. The guard was only gone for a moment before he came back and nodded, "The Director will see you now."

Rose smiled once more as she walked through the door, closing it behind her. "Director, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said coyly as she saw him sitting at his desk, looking at a thick stack of spreadsheets.

Director Robert Dewey looked up from the papers, a warm smile crossing his lips as he took in the sight before him, "You know that you don't have to fake urgent matters to come speak with me? I have an open door policy for a reason," he stated, knowing that was only the case for her.

Rose grinned as she made her way towards him, undoing the buttons on her blouse with each step, "I have a matter that I needed you to review if you had the time."

Robert smiled as he sat back in his chair, pushing himself away from the desk, "I hope you locked the door, Agent."

Rose shook the blouse off of her shoulders as she reached behind to undo the zipper on her skirt, sliding it down to join her blouse on the floor, "I didn't. I hope no one comes in," she said, laughing slightly as she finally reached him, her target.

Robert swallowed as Rose leaned down, placing her lips on his neck, kissing him as she ran one of her hands up his leg. She heard Robert moan into her ear as he stood, pushing her back against the desk as their lips met.

Rose pushed his jacket off of his shoulder as she began undoing his tie with one hand while running the other over his chest and around to his back. Robert pushed himself up against her, closer as her hips responded, grinding up against him. Just as she was about to run her hand down to his belt, the phone on his desk rang.

"Don't answer it," she breathed into his ear, almost a moan as one of his hands had traveled down her body.

"No one is more disappointed that I have to answer this than I am," he groaned in anger as he pulled away from her to take the call on speaker phone.

"Dewey," he barked as an answer.

"Sir, we've been hacked," the voice replied causing Rose to immediately walk around the desk to put her clothes back on.

"How bad?" Robert replied, taking in a deep breath through his nose.

"It's the worst since Snowden," the man answered.

Rose watched as Robert's face took in the news, "Do we have any leads on who did it?"

"Sir, all we know is that they had deep knowledge of our systems and this could jeopardize Ironhand, that's what Lee reported," he replied.

"I want a briefing with all intel we have in 30 minutes, in my conference room," Robert ordered as he ended the call, looking up at Rose, disappointment across his entire body.

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe later," she replied as she finished buttoning her blouse, "I'll see you in thirty minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose entered the conference room where she was quickly joined by Robert, Heather Lee, Director Russell and Jeffers.

"Tell me what we know," Robert said, beginning the meeting.

Heather replied immediately, Rose hated how proud Robert was of her, "I believe the person who hacked us was Nicky Parsons. She is known to have a link with Jason Bourne."

Rose inhaled as she heard that name. He had been her friend many years ago before he'd gone rogue.

"Bourne?" Russell replied, "Jesus. What did they get?"

"Black Ops files from Treadstone all the way to Ironhand," Heather began, "I already took the liberty of embedding malware into the files which means the next time they plug in that USB, we will have a location. And, her last known location was en route to Bucharest. I'd like to be in charge of this," she finished.

Rose raised her eyebrows at the boldness Heather displayed and watched as Russell looked to Robert for guidance on an answer. "You don't know these people like I do," Robert replied.

"I can do this," she argued, which impressed Rose even more.

Robert nodded, "You get one shot, Lee. Go ahead and start locating Nicky Parsons," he ordered as he dismissed her from the meeting.

Russell and Jeffers both took collective deep breaths as they stood to leave, "Are you sure about this? She's a rookie," Russell said, stating his worry.

Robert nodded, "She can have a shot and if it goes sideways, I will bring in the Asset."

The two men nodded as they walked out of the room, leaving Rose and Robert alone once more.

"What I wouldn't give to see you out in the field," Rose mused, looking him up and down as she fantasized about him out there, saving the day.

Robert gave her a small half smile as he replied, "It's been a long time and I am far too old to run around with you kids. Listen, I'd love to pick up where we left off earlier today but I have a meeting with a concerned partner. Would you like to meet me at my place, tonight?"

"An actual date?" Rose stated, shocked because their relationship had been exclusively physical, "I would be quite honored as long as you let me bring dessert," she said as she rolled her tongue slowly across her upper lip. She loved watching his body react to her, even in the smallest of ways.

Robert nodded as he recovered, "I accept your terms. Go keep an eye on Heather for me, please."

"Yes sir," she said as she stood and walked around the table where he was still sitting. She leaned forward and placed her hand high on his thigh before placing her lips against his, biting his lower lip as she released him, "Have fun at your meeting," she teased as she walked out of the room to help Heather track down Nicky Parsons.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose went to control where she found Heather furiously searching for any lead. "What do you know so far?" Rose asked, hoping to calm Heather down and take a step back to follow the leads.

Heather sat back, frustrated, "We know where the hack occurred and we know where Nicky was heading but we don't know if she made it there or not. She could have gone anywhere," she stated, showing how overwhelmed she was.

Rose nodded, "Do you have teams looking in Bucharest? Have we searched security footage of the city?"

Heather nodded as she launched the feed to show a protest in the city. "That would be a good place to meet Bourne," Rose stated, "The confusion is a perfect cover. Run facial recognition for her. Let's see if we can get a hit."

Heather was frustrated but intrigued as she did what Rose suggested. The two women sat back and waited to see if Rose's idea would get a hit. "How many teams do we have there?" Rose asked as she stood to get a cup of coffee.

Heather replied, "We have two teams and Dewey made sure the Asset was on the ground, in case we found them."

Rose nodded as she poured herself a cup of coffee and took her seat once more. "Have you read up on Bourne in the event we find him too?"

Heather nodded, "Yes and I think we can bring him back in if we can get him alone."

Rose shook her head, "Jason Bourne was once a good friend of mine. We trained together before he got pulled for the Treadstone program. He was done wrong and he won't come back. I've risked my life multiple times to get him back and so far, it's been no use."

"You knew him?" Heather asked, "Your name isn't in any of the records of his career here. Why aren't you out there with these teams?"

Rose replied with a sigh, "I don't go in the field anymore because Bourne knows my face too well. And, Dewey had my connection to him wiped from the records so no one would get any misguided notions to try and use to find him. Trust me, I have done everything I can and he does not want to come back here."

Heather sat back, silent as they continued to watch the monitors. After another hour or so, the facial recognition got a match and they were looking at Nicky Parsons in the crowd.

Rose grabbed the phone and dialed Dewey's office. "Dewey," he answered, his tone giving away the fact that his meeting hadn't gone well.

"Director," Rose began, "We found a match on Nicky Parsons. We are in pursuit."

"I'll be right there," he replied as she heard the line go dead.

Rose stood, "Alright, Heather. This is your show to run so don't mess it up."

"You're leaving?" she asked, "But, you waited through all searching. Why don't you wanna see it through?"

Rose smiled, "I've done a million of these and I have something else to be getting ready for. You'll do great."


	4. Chapter 4

Rose raced to her apartment and took off her work suit to jump in the shower. She took a long shower as she washed the workday off of her. Once she was done, she hopped out and began looking through her closet for the perfect outfit to wear to Robert's. As she shifted her hanging clothes back and forth, she settled on a simple, black peplum dress and pulled out a pair of red heels.

As she sat in her bathroom, styling her hair and spreading out her makeup, her cell rang. She sighed as she got up and answered the call, "Agent Miles," she said, her voice giving away her lack of interest in the call.

"Rose," she heard Robert's voice causing her disappointment to immediately grow, "I'm gonna have to cancel our date tonight. We found Parsons and Bourne. I've called the Asset in. Do you want to come watch?"

Rose looked up at her ceiling, feeling childish for being so upset that there date would be cancelled. She took a deep breath and put on her agent face as she replied, "I'll be in as soon as possible." She slammed her thumb on the phone to hang up the call as she looked at her wasted hair in the mirror and threw on the least amount of makeup she'd need. She then went back to her closet and retired her dress and pumps for a smile pair of black slacks and a red blouse.

Rose drove back to Langley and joined Heather and Robert in the Operations room.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she saw Robert, standing and observing, while Heather was at the computer, hard at work.

Heather looked up, "You're here! I thought you had something else to do tonight," she said, her voice surprised.

Rose smiled softly, "Yeah, well Bourne trumps any plans I might have had. But who knows," she offered coyly with a look Robert's direction, "If we can catch him quickly enough...maybe my night can go as planned."

Robert gave her a stern look as he started barking off orders. Rose sat and watched him work. It was one of her favorite things to do. The asset managed to take out Nicky Parsons which stung Rose's heart more than she'd expected however, Bourne got away with the flash drive.

"Heather, didn't you say you planted a virus on that?" Rose asked as she was finally back in full agent mode.

Heather nodded, "Once he plugs it into any computer, we will have a location immediately. I'll also be able to see everything he looks at."

"Good work, Lee," Robert said as she placed a hand on the small of Rose's back, very discreetly. He then continued, "Take shifts in this room tonight in case Bourne decides to look in to what got his friend killed. I'm going home for the night but I can be back in minutes if anything comes up. Understood?"

Heather raised her hand, "I'll take the first shift."

Rose smiled as she decided to torture Robert with her next move, "Good plan, Lee. I'll take over for you in two hours. That should be enough time for me to close my eyes and then get some good coffee for my shift."

Robert looked at her with daggers in his eyes. "Call me if anything happens," he ordered as he walked out of the room, followed by Rose.

"I thought you needed to catch some sleep," he said, surprised to see her following him out.

Rose smiled as she moved in closer to him and whispered, "I have no intention of using my two hours to sleep. Let's go to your office."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose and Robert walked into his office and Robert went to sit behind his desk where he pulled up the computer.

"So, you're going to check on some emails?" Rose asked, her eyebrow crooked.

Robert looked up and grinned at her, "I am running the CIA, Darling."

"Running the CIA or being a giant tease?" she scoffed in return, "You should have seen what I had originally planned to wear to your place tonight. Now, it could be a very long time before you see it since we're set to travel to Las Vegas in two days and Bourne is eating into our time."

Robert looked down at his keyboard as he began typing, "How much do you know about Bourne? You two used to be close. What can we do to convince him to come in?" he asked, his tone serious.

Rose shook her head as she sat up and crossed her legs, "There is nothing you can do to get him to come here short of promising to answer all of his questions. He is a lone wolf now and since we took out Nicky Parsons, his only ally, he is going to be staying as far away as possible."

"What if we sent you out?" Robert inquired, "Would he come out if it was for you?"

Rose looked down, "The last time I tried to go into the field and assist the Agency in retrieving Bourne, I was forced to betray him. He will never trust me again. If you send me out there, I will most likely end up dead. What's on those files he has?" she asked, changing the subject as her past made her slightly jumpy.

Robert frowned, "The things he holds in his possession would destroy the Agency if it were to get out. However, I doubt highly that his intention is to leak Government secrets, I think he is after his history and his Fathers which will point him straight to me."

"What did you do to him?" Rose asked, knowing that she only knew so much about his earlier days.

Robert looked at her, his face instantly taking on a look of aggravation, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Rose shook her head as she quickly backed off, "Nothing. Listen, if you're just going to work then I am going to grab some shut eye. Call if anything changes," she said as she stood from her seat and began walking to the door.

Robert stood from his desk, "Rose, wait," he said to get her to stop and turn to look at him, "Don't be that way. You know I like to keep you as in the dark as possible about anything that might not have been above board. Come sit down and have a cup of coffee with me. It's not as much fun as what you had in mind but it'll do for the time being."

Rose shook her head once more, "No thanks. I only have so long before my watch starts and I don't intend to waste it."

Rose walked out leaving him frustrated. As she was about to turn the key in her office door, her cell rang. "Agent Miles," she answered.

"Rose, this is Heather. Bourne plugged the drive in and we have a location. I'm sending a team in now to extract it and I'm implanting a virus to destroy the files remotely. Can you get Director Dewey and meet me in here?"

Rose rolled her eyes as she replied, "Yes, we'll be right there."

Rose hung up the call and walked back into the hall to Dewey's office. When she reached it, she didn't knock. Robert looked up and grinned when he saw her, "I knew you couldn't stay away."

"I am here for you on a professional manner," Rose corrected him quickly, "We have a location on Bourne. Come on."

Robert stood from his desk quickly as he followed her to the war room where Lee was working relentlessly on catching him. Robert began barking orders for the third time that night while Rose watched the files Bourne was looking at cross Lee's computer. She watched as Lee pulled out her cell phone and sent a text. Moments after the text went out, Bourne raced out of the building before the team could catch him.

"Dammit," Robert said, "How did he know to leave? We can't trace him now. What's our next plan, team?"

Lee stood, "I can go out in the field and lure him out. I believe I can gain his trust and flip him."

Robert shook his head, "No, this has already gotten way out of hand. I'm sending the asset out to take care of him."

Lee challenged him, "Let me try. We can do a field mission with multiple teams to trap him so that I can talk with him, face to face."

Robert placed his hand on his forehead, "What do you think, Miles?"

Rose was caught off guard after what she'd witnessed but she needed to know how far Heather would take this betrayal, "I think you should give her a try and if she fails, have the asset there and ready."


End file.
